


As Beautiful as a Sunset

by CashaMayfield



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus lies awake every night and Sirius is determined to show him that a sunset is not to be fearful of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Beautiful as a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[25fluffyfics](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/), prompt 21 - Sunset. Visit my [fluffy table](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/7425.html).
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 04/06/2006

As a child after it had happened, he had always hated sunset. The simple act of day turning to night used to paralyse him with fear. Every evening, he would stare out of the window, waiting for the moon to rise, fearful of its shape. It didn’t matter that he was locked away in the basement before the moon ever rose full; he still watched carefully.

It didn’t stop when he started Hogwarts. He chose the bed closest to the window and left his drapes open. Only when the sun had set and the moon had risen; it’s gleaming crescent bright in the sky, could he finally close his eyes and sleep.

Unbeknown to him, there was another who stayed up until the moon rose. As Remus gave a relieved sigh and settled down to sleep, Sirius Black smiled softly in the darkness and also closed his eyes.  
It took him a while to figure out why Remus stayed up so late. At first he thought that Remus loved sunsets; but soon realised the opposite was true. Why else would there be the relieved sigh he heard every night with regularity? The only nights he never heard the sigh was when Remus had had to leave to go home every month. Sirius couldn’t sleep those nights. Slowly, it dawned on him that he simply couldn’t sleep with Remus not being there. Then promptly chided himself for being sappy.  
Even though it was true.

After they confronted Remus about his monthly disappearances and he admitted his ‘condition’, Sirius became more sympathetic. And determined. He didn’t see why Remus should fear the night in the way that he did. Of course, appreciating the beauty of a sunset was a lot harder if you changed into a werewolf when a full moon rose. The idea lodged itself in his head that he could show Remus how beautiful a glorious sunset was. Not to mention, he could get him alone.

Sirius chose his night carefully. For one not known for studying, he could be found poring over books, trying to find the perfect night. Which he did. Now came the problem of convincing Remus to come with him. That part Sirius thought he could handle quite easily. James always said he could charm the feathers off a duck. And not by using magic either (ignoring that disastrous accident in Transfiguration Class). A little bit of gentle persuasion, maybe the pretence he needed help with his homework? Eventually he managed to get Remus to say yes, he would spend the evening with him. All he needed to do was keep Remus long enough for the sun to begin to set.

They walked carefully across the grounds, huddled under James’ invisibility cloak, which Sirius had successfully managed to ‘borrow’ without James realising.  
“What could you possibly show me out here this late at night Sirius?” Remus grumbled.  
“You’ll see.” Sirius said, relishing the contact as Remus bumped into him as he stopped suddenly. He threw the cloak off them and bundled it over his arm, ignoring Remus’ raised eyebrow at the potential creases. Remus looked around.  
“There’s nothing here Sirius.”  
“I know. Not yet anyway.” Sirius had not only spent time looking through books, he had wandered around the grounds trying to find the perfect spot where they could watch the sunset without any interruptions. The hill behind Hagrid’s hut was ideal, and this was where they stood now. Sirius watched as Remus turned his face to the dusky sky.  
“I really shouldn’t be here Sirius.”  
“Why not?” Sirius asked, sitting down on the grass and waiting for Remus to join him. When he didn’t, Sirius pulled impatiently at his hand until Remus grudgingly sat down.  
“Because I don’t want to be here.” Sirius sighed. He had worked too hard for Remus to throw it all away now.  
“Well, I want you to be here.” He said softly. Remus cocked his head as he looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. “I want to show you how beautiful a sunset can be.” He explained. Remus sighed.  
“It’s not that I don’t like them Sirius, it’s just…”  
“Have you ever really looked at one Remus? I’ve watched you at night you know.”  
“You have?”  
“You don’t watch. You just want it to be over so you can see the moon.” Remus shrugged.  
“There are colors in a sunset I don’t think I’ve seen anywhere else.”  
“I’ve never noticed.”  
“I know. That’s why I wanted to show you. It’s beautiful.” He said with a sidelong glance at Remus. He still looked nervous. Sirius took a deep breath and put his arm around Remus’ shoulder. He was expecting Remus to pull away, and was pleasantly surprised when he leaned in closer.  
“Cold.” Remus muttered. Sirius smiled.  
“Watch!” Sirius pointed. The sun was just beginning to set, casting faint shadows over the ground. Pinks and reds spread across the sky, dancing in the fading light. Faint blues appeared as the sun got lower and lower.  
“It’s… beautiful.” Whispered Remus, sounding awestruck.  
“So are you.” Sirius replied, turning slightly and kissing Remus.  



End file.
